Pesadillas
by ArokuRaita
Summary: Dormir en el campamento de entrenamiento será una tarea difícil para los miembros del club de vóleibol de Karasuno, por culpa de dos jugadores que enfrentarán sus peores miedos en medio de la noche. KageHina. ¡Agradezco reviews!


**PESADILLAS  
**Oneshot

_**Nota:** Haikyuu! es obra de Haruichi Furudate y este fanfic no tiene fines de lucro._

* * *

El campo de entrenamiento de la secundaria Karasuno no era lujoso, pero tenía todo lo necesario para que los equipos que lo necesitaran entrenasen sin problemas. En un instante, los chicos limpiaron y organizaron las habitaciones, para dormir de inmediato luego de la cena y el baño.

Una vez instalados en sus respectivos futones, los miembros del equipo de vóleibol de Karasuno cayeron instantáneamente en los brazos de Morfeo. Sabían que la semana sería dura y querían prepararse lo mejor posible.

Sin embargo, las cosas no empezaron tan bien.

* * *

Primero, todo estaba a oscuras, hasta que apareció una luz. "¿Dónde estoy? Ah, es el gimnasio. ¡Y ahí están las pelotas! Practicaré un poco antes de que lleguen los demás", pensó Hinata. Llevaba un rato jugando, cuando sus compañeros de equipo llegaron.

- ¡Hola, Hinata! ¡Me alegro que estés entrenando desde temprano!- lo saludó Daichi.

- ¡Ossu!- respondió el colorín.

Kageyama parecía más relajado de lo habitual. No le gritó en ningún momento y, aunque Shouyou cometió varios errores a lo largo del entrenamiento, no le dedicó sus insultos favoritos ('idiota' y 'estúpido'). "Esto es raro y creo que tengo un poco de miedo", se dijo Hinata mientras miraba al setter.

El momento más aterrador para Hinata fue cuando el colorín estuvo a punto de fallar un tiro rápido espléndidamente lanzado por Kageyama. Sin embargo, logró anotarlo. Una vez en el suelo, miró al moreno con algo de temor. Quizás le daría un sermón de aquéllos ("¡Oi, no te desconcentres, idiota!"), o le pegaría en la cabeza.

El muchacho en cuestión se acercó lentamente. Su cabello le cubría los ojos, y los demás jugadores temieron lo peor. "No seas tan duro, Kageyama", suplicó Sugawara desde atrás. Una vez frente a Shouyou -quien estaba a punto de hacerse en los pantalones-, Tobio alzó su rostro y miró al asustado compañero...

... con una sonrisa.

Pero no era aterradora, sino tan amable y dulce como la de Sugawara-san. Los ojos de Kageyama también se veían alegres. Hinata se congeló.

- Pensé que ibas a perder el tiro, pero lograste anotar a la perfección. ¡Me alegro mucho, Shou-kun!- afirmó el moreno.

Eso fue demasiado para Hinata. Sentía que su cara ardía y... oh, no, no era sólo su cara... El pelirrojo miró a su alrededor y notó que todos sus compañeros lo observaban atónitos. A él y sus tensos pantalones.

- ¡AAAHH! ¡No es lo que piensan! ¡Estoy nervioso, eso es todo!- Trató de taparse, sin resultado. Miró cautelosamente a Kageyama, esperando que este último lo golpeara entre insultos, pero sólo pudo ver esa sonrisa tan sensual y hermosa, que prometía un sinfín de maravillas...

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

El grito despertó a todos en medio de la noche. Aturdidos, vieron cómo Hinata salía corriendo de la habitación mientras se tapaba la parte delantera de sus shorts y daba alaridos.

- ¡Cállate, Hinata, por Dios!- exclamó Sawamura.

- Aaahhh, estúpido kouhai- gruñó Tanaka mientras se tapaba la cabeza con la almohada.

Cuando Hinata regresó del baño, nadie dijo nada: habían caído rendidos. Aliviado, se acostó en su futón sin hacer ruido. "Fue sólo un sueño, una pesadilla, no hay forma de que Kageyama tenga una sonrisa tan...", pensó Shouyou, y se interrumpió. "Es mejor no recordarla", y cerró los ojos.

* * *

En el otro extremo de la habitación se encontraba Kageyama. Su sueño había sido tranquilo hasta que escuchó, en su inconsciencia, el grito de Hinata. A diferencia de sus compañeros, no despertó en absoluto, pero su mente asimiló la voz del colorín y empezó a trabajar...

"Ahora sí que lograré botar esa estúpida botella", se dijo mientras caminaba por la cancha y preparaba su saque. Afortunadamente, logró cumplir su objetivo.

- YES!- gritó.

Mientras regresaba con la pelota luego de poner en posición la botella, notó con el rabillo del ojo que alguien lo observaba desde la puerta del gimnasio. Era Shouyou.

- Oi, no te daré ningún pase esta vez. Estoy practicando- anunció con molestia. El otro no le respondió.

Tiró la pelota un par de veces más y buscó a Shouyou con la mirada. Esta vez, el colorín estaba más cerca y lo taladraba con sus ojos. Era la misma cara que ponía cuando estaba seguro de ganar o de dar todo de sí en un partido. Intimidaba a cualquiera, incluso al estoico setter.

- ¿Qué miras, eh?- preguntó Kageyama, tratando de que su voz expresara molestia. No le resultó mucho.

Sin responder, Hinata comenzó a avanzar hacia el moreno. Con cada paso que daba, Tobio sentía más ganas de huir. "No pienso retroceder ante este enano", le ordenó mentalmente a sus piernas.

Cuando Hinata estuvo a un paso de Kageyama, éste perdió la paciencia:

- ¿Qué quieres, Hinata idiota? Dije que no te daré ningún pase.

- No es un pase lo que quiero.

El joven de cabello negro quedó de una pieza. "¿Y qué es, entonces?", estuvo a punto de preguntar, pero su instinto lo detuvo. No deseaba saber la respuesta por nada del mundo. No mientras Hinata lo observara así.

- Entonces déjame practicar tranquilo, estúpi...

- Te quiero a ti. Aquí. AHORA.

Kageyama se volvió lentamente, blanco como una hoja de papel. No esperaba tanta intensidad en tan pocas palabras. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a caminar hacia atrás. El colorín lo siguió, acechante.

- ¡A-aléjate o te mato a golpes!- amenazó Tobio.

- Házlo. No podrás detenerme- fue la seca respuesta. Un segundo después, Hinata estaba sobre él en el suelo de la cancha. Le sujetaba las muñecas y sus labios susurraban algo a su oído.

- Por fin serás mío, Kageyama.

No importaba que estuvieran en el gimnasio, ni que los otros pudiesen verlos. Al setter le preocupaba más el hecho de que su mente estaba muerta de miedo y su cuerpo temblaba de...

... ¿emoción?

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Esta vez fue Kageyama quien hizo saltar a los demás en medio de la noche. Los pocos que pudieron verlo en la oscuridad notaron que iba con una mano delante y la otra detrás, aullando como loco.

- ¿Esos dos estarán conectados telepáticamente?- preguntó Sugawara al capitán. Éste se encogió de hombros y masculló:

- Mientras sigan jugando como hasta ahora, por mí se pueden conectar hasta con... - y cayó dormido.

**FIN**


End file.
